


"I Killed Somebody..."

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [27]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surgeon Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: "I killed somebody, or more accurately I couldn't save somebody"Hannibal is still a surgeon and his patient died on the table





	

3 am,

"Will?" Fredrick greeted through the phone.

"Whats up?" Will yawned.

"Hannibal needs you," He cut straight to the point. Will jumped out of bed and dressed as he talked, "What happened?"

"His patient just died," Fredrick sighed. Fredrick was the assisting during most of the surgeries Hannibal did and this is the first time a patient had died during an operation. Will threw on his coat, "I'm on my way."

-+-+-

Will pulled into the hospital parking lot and Fredrick met him at the door. Will motioned for him to lead the way even though Will had been there hundreds of times picking Hannibal up or dropping him off, but he still wasn't very comfortable walking through the hospital alone. Hannibal was still in his bloody scrubs sitting on the ground outside the OR. Will sat on the ground next to Hannibal and rubbed the older man's back.

Hannibal looked over at Will and Will's heart broke. His eyes were red and glossy, his hair fell over his face, and his face was streaked with tears. Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal's shoulder's, "How's about we get you home?"

Hannibal just nodded and rubbed a hand across his face. Will wrapped his arms under Hannibal's shoulders and pulled him off the floor. Hannibal locked their finger's and buried his face in Will's neck, "I killed him."

"No you didn't kill him, Hannibal. It was a risky surgery everyone knew that, you need to stop being so hard on yourself," Will kissed Hannibal's cheek. Will lead Hannibal to the car and drove him home. Will lead Hannibal to the bathroom and started the shower. Will pulled Hannibal's scrubs off, guided him into the shower, and Will climbed in with him. Hannibal sighed as the warm water ran down his back. Will smiled and tilted his head back so he could wash his hair. When he was done Hannibal wrapped Will in his arms, "Thank you, Love"

Will kissed Hannibal, "No problem, babe."

Will scrubbed the blood of Hannibal's arms and hands, "Let's go to bed"

Hannibal allowed Will to dry him off and put on him pajama pants. Then, they crawled into bed together; Hannibal wrapped himself around Will, enjoying the steady thump of his heart. Will ran a hand through Hannibal's hair watching his fingers disappear in his dark locks. Hannibal sighed and kissed Will's chest, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think you got bonked on the head, dear. I don't deserve you," Will smiled. Hannibal smiled for the first time that night, "I love you"

"I love you too, Hannibal," Will smirked.


End file.
